Mandy
Amanda, or Mandy for short, is a perpetually cynical, sardonic, devious and grumpy eleven year old girl from Endsville; she is also the owner of the Grim Reaper. While she is a member of the Mystery Kids, she does not exactly partake in their adventures as often. However, she does keep in touch with them, mostly to give them advice on how to combat certain supernatural forces as well as aiding them in solving mysteries having dealt with such things herself in her home town. Appearance Mandy seems like your average little girl wearing a pink dress with a yellow flower in the center, black Mary Janes, white socks, and blonde hair accessorized with a black headband. Although she has thick, dark eyebrows that are almost always furrowed and a frown to match which gives her a scowling expression most of the time. And her hair is curved into a style resembling devil horns. She has dark, black orbs of eyes and no visible nose, but small nostrils. Personality Mandy is in a lot of ways similar to Gaz and Wednesday with the three even being good friends or "acquaintances" as they refer to each other. Mandy is cold-hearted, bitter, cynical, merciless and regards herself as being superior to many. Mandy also has an intellect and strength not to be reckoned with. She is highly intelligent for a girl her age, able to understand complex theories of the world when referring to her intelligence. She also never misses a chance to exploit the stupid. Many people feel and say that Mandy gets scarier and meaner each time they encounter her. While she may seem cold and cruel, Mandy is shown to be capable of some sort of attachment to people even to where it evolves into love. Example of this is her friendship with Gaz, Wednesday, and Mabel; and her romantic attachment to Dib. Despite her negative, and cold behavior towards the kids, Mandy has been shown to care for some of them in a way. Mabel is one of the very few people who Mandy allows to have physical contact with her such as embracing her on numerous occasions while Dib, on the other hand, is the second person to have gone so far as to even kiss Mandy with the first being Billy though the latter is strictly platonic. It is also shown that Mandy truly loves her family, as she was genuinely shocked when they revealed they were afraid of her. This implies that while she revels in the fear and respect that she gets from people, deep down she gets emotionally hurt when her own family fears her. This could indicate that Mandy possibly longs for companionship even though she would much rather prefer a quiet life without having to deal with society. While Mandy does not like to be bothered, she does tolerate company with people she knows and is close to, so long as they give her the personal space she needs. She is also not above respecting her comrades even; example of this is Mabel, and the reason she accepts her as a friend is due to Mabel's "fearlessness" when approaching her, a feat that leaves her impressed. One other reason is that, according to Mandy, Mabel is "not that kind of idiot, so she's tolerable". Abilities Despite her lack of supernatural powers, Mandy primarily relies on using her intelligence and intimidating demeanor to get her way and resolve difficult challenges. Mandy has been regarded on numerous occasions as someone that no monster or demon should ever mess with, lest they suffer a terrible fate. This is especially prominent in when someone would go so far as to threaten her friends and family, she will stop at nothing to make them pay dearly. *'Superhuman Strength:' Mandy has enhanced physical strength and is stronger than ordinary humans. Her strength is so great to the extent that she can send someone flying with a single punch or kick despite being a child. She can also punch through durable material like when she drove her fist through a door and furniture to grab Gideon who was hiding from her, despite the latter using numerous amounts of furniture to barricade said door. *'Immense Intelligence:' Mandy is incredibly intelligent for her age. She has shown to be quite perceptive of her surroundings as well, allowing her to plan attacks and deduce how a scuffle will play out. She is capable of using her wits and boldness to exploit the mental and emotional weaknesses of certain individuals and then uses her intimidating appearance and personality to weaken their resolve and thus allow her to gain the upper hand over them or even seemingly control their minds due to the emotional scars she may cause them, however this usually does not work on individuals of equal intelligence to her or those who have a strong will. *'Expert Occult Knowledge:' Due to being best friends with the Grim Reaper, Mandy has gathered quite the extensive knowledge on the occult or the supernatural. Her awareness of the paranormal phenomena has garnered the respect of other expert paranormal investigators like Dipper, Stanford, and Dib. **'Usage of Magic & Supernatural Powers:' Given that she has impressive information on the supernatural, Mandy can also use it to gain temporary powers either through supernatural or magical means. This allows her to wield Grim's Scythe and harness its power, as well as use other ancient supernatural artifacts usually without ill effects afterwards. *'Expert Martial Artist:' Mandy possesses formidable martial art skills, and combined with her brute strength she can easily best most ordinary humans and even large monsters. However, when she is out of options, Mandy uses her quick wit and manipulation skills to get out of situations that even she cannot escape from with brute force alone. Nevertheless, Mandy is extremely dangerous in hand-to-hand combat with few people rivaling her in terms of skill. Gallery Older Mandy.png|Mandy in her later years Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Female Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy